Beaten Blind
by jelliclelover124
Summary: The story of how a broken family ecame whole again.One shot.Jemima/Pouncival


I woke up tangled in a mess of blankets. I untangled myself from my cocoon and arched by back to stretch. I got up on my hind paws and walked over to my vanity and looked at my mess of fur.

"Well, time to become Jemima" I said with a giggle escaping my lips. I brushed my fur and brushed my sharp teeth. I opened my window to let fresh morning air fill my room as I went around my room dusting off my pink walls. My father was a tom who had to have his way, even when we lived in an abandoned house with just him, me, my mother, and my little brother. My father lived up to his reputation of the ugliest cat around. If you saw him you would agree with me right away. His name was Macavity and somehow he met my mother Demeter. Macavity raped my mother the day after they mated and I was the outcome. About three years later my mother got raped again and there came my little brother Tumblebrutus. But, believe it or not, life was harder when I was in my senior year. Macavitys punishments were worse when I was seventeen going on eighteen. Last week, I didn't do my chores by the time he came home so I was shoved in a closet and raped by my own father. Macavity is an evil cat if you haven't noticed. Tumbles is fourteen now and has now understood the meaning of harsh but he was free right now in his dreams.

I heard steps downstairs and I began to run on all fours down the old stairs. If Macavity saw I wasn't cooking, I would be up for another punishment. I snapped some rats from the corner of our bone closet and began to skin them then, I saw his face. Macavity looked at me then searched the room thoroughly with his pitch black eyes.

"Where is your brother?" he said through gritted teeth. I suddenly froze with my claws deep in rat flesh. I forgot to wake up Tumbles.

"He is in his room, Father" I said while trying to keep my voice steady. I had to tell him, since lying made him angrier than sleeping in. He ran upstairs with his mane blowing back, and if you could see his bare face, it would be a nasty red. I wanted to run upstairs and claw Macavitys face into ground meat, but I knew I couldn't. I finished skinning the rats just in time before my mother came down, and sat down on the small table. I grabbed the rats and jumped up to set a rat at each corner of the table. I sat back down in front of my rat and waited for the horror that would strike me as I saw the pain Macavity caused to Tumbles.

Macavity then came down the stairs with a claw pierced through the tip of Tumbles ear. My eyes widened and my heart ached for him. Macavity pulled his claw up through his ear slicing the flesh and Tumbles bit his lip knowing that he couldn't scream. As blood dripped off Tumbles ear, we all ate in silence. We ate fast ,since Macavity had to go to work, and my mother had to go to her secret therapy class.

Tumbles and I were homeschooled, so we just stayed home and learned off packets of papers with the occasional help of a teacher that stops by every week. I only had one more week of school and I would be eighteen in three days.

"Permission to speak?" said my mother, in a low voice.

"Granted.", said Macavity while stuffing his face with rat meat.

"Well, I noticed that we are almost out of bones for the rats to eat so may I collect some bones today?"

"Of course, but if I catch you doing other than that you will become the bones, understood?"

"Yes, my love" said my mother while leaving the table to go bone searching in the city. Macavity then got up and left for work where he comforted humans. I immediately ran upstairs and got out my emergency medical kit to wrap up Tumbles ear. After I covered his ear ,he left to start his studies for the day.

I crawled out of my window and shimmied my way up to the roof and stared at the neighborhood cats' families in the park. They were so happy and unafraid. I began to tear up and that's when I smelled a familiar scent. I turned around to see Pouncival behind me. Pouncival was my secret boyfriend who always stood by me no matter what mood I was in. He padded up to me and tangled his tail with mine as I leaned my head against his neck.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you again?" Pouncival said with his claws flexing.

"Not me, but he ripped the tip of Tumbles' ear! I just can't take it! I want a family like the ones in the park"

"Then run away with me, Jemima. We could get away from here and all of this drama."

"We went through this; if I left, Tumbles would be dead meat"

"Then we have to find a way to get rid of Macavity all together."

"I have an idea" said a mysterious voice from behind us. I spun around to see Tumbles standing with a smirk on his face.

The plan was now in action. Pouncival knew the pound's search routes, so we picked the street closest to my house and made a plan. The plan was for me to guide my dad to the pound street and have him captured by the cat catcher. I had to act scared to make Macavity believe that Tumbles was run over, and get him to the street where Tumbles was sprawled out. The truck would then come and take Macavity away while Tumbles made the quick escape. Tumbles was practicing his position with Pouncival as I waited for Macavitys scent to come across. I suddenly scented him and told Tumbles to get into position. I ran up to Macavity and screamed,

"Help, help!"

"What is going on?"

"Tumbles got ran over!"

"What? It's your fault!" he screamed before turning around and kicking my face with his hind legs. The impact was so hard that it all went black.

I woke up to see Macavity pawing Tumbles in the side and to feel my mother beside me. I lifted my head and looked up the street to see the dreaded brown van coming down the street. I look at my mother and said,

"Mom, it's time to say your goodbyes to Macavity."

"What?"

"Get in the bushes and watch" I said while getting up and shoving her into the safety of the ferns. We peeked out and Pouncival crawled on my other side. My mother looked at him and said,

"Who is this?"

"My boyfriend ,Mom, I had to hide him from you because dad would've killed me." I said with a pleasant grin.

"Nice to meet you, young man."

"You too ma'am, and please call me Pouncival."

"Okay ,Pouncival"

"Ok, this is a really serious moment so please just look at the street so all our lives could improve" I said with a stern voice.

We all stared at the street to see the van stop and a man came out with a net. Tumbles then ran our way while Macavity got caught in the net. Tumbles dove into the bushes where my mother drowned him in licks and I just tangled my tail with Pouncivals as I watched Macavity being loaded in the back of the truck and driven off.

We all jumped out of the bush and sprang up and down in joy.

"Now how do we celebrate this?" my mother asked in between laughs. An idea then popped in my head.

"Well, I have been watching happy families in the park for years, so why don't we be a happy family in the park?"

"Brilliant!" my mother shouted as we ran to the park and into our new lives.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Munkustrap18 helped me with it so please give him a virtual round of applause! Please review, Thank you.-Amber Byers


End file.
